


How it should have happened

by RoseThorn14



Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Leia Organa, Anti Kylo Ren, Background Luke Skywalker/Lando Calrissian, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Mentioned Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseThorn14/pseuds/RoseThorn14
Summary: A rewrite of my least favourite scene from TFA.Or if TFA Leia was as angry and vengeful as all the other versions of Leia shown in Star Wars.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	How it should have happened

Leia is waiting for him on the platform. Han stops in his preparation for leaving for Starkiller.

He knew he wouldn't be able to avoid her forever.

“Han, make sure you protect those kids from him.”

“….. Like we didn’t with the last ones?”

Cue both of them grimacing.

“If you can, bring him home.”

Han shakes his head. “I can’t. There’s too much Vader in him.”

Leia purses her lips, glancing downwards. “Even that bastard cared about his family in the end. Maybe you can convince him.”

Han swallowed. “I don’t know if I want to. I… please don’t ask me to forgive him.”

Leia glances up at him sharply. “I’m not. Bring him home so he can answer for what he’s done.”

Han’s shoulders slumped. “Our son-”

“He stopped being our son the moment he decided to kill those children, Han.”

Han’s mouth snaps shut and Leia wilts, stepping closer and burying herself in his arms. Her chest ached. She had missed this.

“Where did we go wrong? I sent him to Luke to get him away from Snoke and all those Empire loyalists he’d been hanging out with.”

Han rested his chin on her head. “We couldn’t have done anything else. Sometimes people just do awful things. He was an adult when he did it.”

“I know but…”

“Yeah. I don’t think we’ll ever know why though. And maybe that’s better.”

Han pulled away slightly. “I know it’s hard. Every time you look at me you see…”

Him. As much as they both hated it. He was there in the way Han smiled and in the way Leia glared, in Han’s nose and in Leia’s eyes.

“I want you back,” Leia told him. “Please don’t leave again. We can get through this. Come back to me.”

“I won’t. I will. And I’ll bring our son back. I’ll make sure he won’t hurt them. Or anyone else.”

As Han walked away, clapping Finn on the shoulder, another part of their conversation went unsaid, stretching out in the widening gap between them as they both thought it. Pleaded to the universe for it.

If Luke could turn Vader, maybe Han could turn Kylo. He was their son after all. And Han hoped, in the place in his heart where he kept memories of the little boy he had loved so much, that maybe he could convince his son to take a step towards the road of redemption, however twisting that path may be.

——-

Ren still tries to kill Han. But this time, Han’s ready for it. He’s not as trusting, stumbles back when he sees the hardening of Ren’s eyes. The lightsaber only slashed through his abdomen, instead of impaling him. Rey and Finn both use their force powers to pull his crumpling body up and into Chewie’s waiting arms.

Some people couldn’t be turned to the light.

But it doesn’t break them. Years later, when Lando and Luke have returned to their sides, the four leaders of the Rebellion watch the three leaders of the Resistance.

Poe, Finn and Rey are playing with little Bail Organa and Lando and Luke’s two adopted children Obi-Wan Owen Calrissian-Skywalker and Shmi Beru Calrissian-Skywalker.

Yes, there would always be awful, evil people in this world. And they would never understand them.

But it was impossible to completely destroy hope.

And rebellions are built on hope.


End file.
